Big Thing(s)
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sepertinya ini salah America, karena membawa-bawa soal 'reinkarnasi' di pestanya yang seharusnya menyenangkan.


**Big Thing(s) **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: France/Jeanne d'Arc, England/Seychelles, faint hint of Japan/Taiwan . **Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: canon.

_(Sepertinya ini salah America, karena membawa-bawa soal 'reinkarnasi' di pestanya yang seharusnya menyenangkan.)_

* * *

><p>Suasana <em>after party<em> itu menjadi agak berubah. America membawa-bawa cerita tentang seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek asli Amerika di depan France. Japan bahkan membawa Taiwan keluar saja sebab kurang suka dengan keadaan yang agak aneh itu. Japan dan segala kesenangannya akan rasa tenang, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak menggodanya, _mon Dieu_, cuma dia saja yang tergoda padaku," dia mengangkat gelas anggurnya. Cuma menyeringai iseng ketika America terlihat tidak senang.

Hidung America mengerut, "Playboy," lalu dia menyesap anggurnya sambil melonggarkan dasi. "Ah, omong kosong. Tidak bisakah kau cukup menggoda orang-orang di negerimu saja?"

"Oh America, sebegitu keberatannyakah kau? Aku bukan orang jahat, tidak apa sekali-kali menebar pesonaku pada wanita, _non_? Asalkan mereka senang, hoho!"

"Kalau mereka tidak senang?" cibir America. "Tentu aku harus selalu menjaga perasaan orang-orangku."

"Aku tidak mendengar kau bercerita bahwa dia sedih. Dia cuma bingung dan kaget, 'kan?" France meletakkan gelasnya, lalu bersandar pada meja. "Ayolah, jangan membawa-bawa hal ini ke ranah yang lebih serius. Ini bukan hal besar. Itu hal biasa—"

"Biasa, katamu? Hahaha," America menggeleng-geleng. "Mana mungkin itu hal biasa bagimu. Ah, ya sudahlah, yang penting kau tidak memperkosanya saja," dia mengangkat bahu. Lalu dengan lirikan dan senyum penuh kemenangannya, dia mengunci mati France, "Omong-omong, apa kau percaya reinkarnasi? Kurasa kau benar-benar percaya bahwa dia adalah _orang_ yang sama."

Ekspresi France berubah. Terkejut sejenak, lalu dia kendalikan. Topeng, topeng—mana ia?! Topengnya harus segera dikenakan. Dia adalah penahan sejati. Dia adalah orang berbeda jika dihadapkan pada dua hal. Pergaulan sehari-hari berbeda dengan apa yang disimpannya. Dia bisa mengenakan topengnya lagi ketika dia tertawa kecil. Tawa halus. Tawa yang _bukan France_. "Kau sendiri?"

"Pertanyaanku bukan retoris, tahu."

"Um ... reinkarnasi? Entahlah. Aku menyimpan jawabannya untuk diriku sendiri."

"Ah? Oh—hei, Iggy," America tiba-tiba mengubah haluan perhatian. England tiba-tiba saja menaruh gelas minumannya di dekat America. Lalu berpaling tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Pesta belum selesai, hoi! Kau tidak mau bersaing minum bir dengan Prussia dan Denmark?"

England tidak menjawab.

"Oi! Iggy! Ahahahaha kau kalah duluan sebelum menang, hei—" America termangu. England memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku dan tak menggubris. Punggungnya menjauh, menyusul pintu. Lalu menghilang di jalan keluar ruangan. Sweden dan Norway menutupi penglihatan America. Lelaki itu pun mendorong kacamatanya dan bergumam, "Aneh. Oi, France—"

France juga hilang. Mata America menyapu sekeliling. France ternyata berada di sudut lain, mengganggu permainan poker Seborga dan Monaco. Dia tertawa-tawa sementara Monaco menggerutu kesal dan Seborga tergelak kikuk. America menatap France heran. Dia menyimpulkan semuanya dengan satu hal; bahwa dia telah salah membawa kisah itu di tempat seperti ini, di suasana yang seharusnya tidak kelabu begini.

* * *

><p>England bisa melihat Japan dan Taiwan di balkon sebelah kiri. Tanaman tinggi berbunga merah menutupi sisi kirinya, dan di sebelah kanan ada tumbuhan tanpa kembang. Dia bersembunyi di taman kecil depan teras. Punggungnya disamarkan dedaunan, dan wajahnya tenggelam dalam bayangan. Lampu teras jauh di belakangnya dan lampu taman jauh di depannya. Dia merasa lebih tenang, walaupun tidak lebih baik.<p>

Dia melirik sekilas ke balkon kiri. Japan mencium Taiwan. Oh, sial. Jangan suguhi dia dengan hal romantis di saat seperti ini. Tetapi yang disalahkan seharusnya tidak ada. Dialah yang mengintip, dialah yang ingin tahu. Akhirnya dia menyesal sendiri. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Dia semakin sensitif dengan segala macam hal. Dia yakin tidak seharusnya dia mendengar cerita America pada France tadi.

Menyesal tak akan mengubah apapun, England mengerti tanpa harus diberikan esai. Yang dia tidak mengerti hanyalah bagaimana cara menghilangkannya. Bagaimana cara agar perasaan itu tidak membuatnya merasa tidak berguna. Bagaimana cara membuat diri lebih berharga meski punya penyesalan.

Memang, _waktu itu_, bukan dia yang meminta. Makhluk-makhluk mortal berprasangka sejelek kerak neraka itu yang merencanakan pemusnahan Jeanne. Namun alih-alih menghentikan, dia hanya membiarkan.

Dan yang menanggung penyesalan hingga saat ini cuma dia. Salah satu alasan mengapa England jenuh dengan kehidupan imortal. Yang lain? Yang melakukannya? Mereka semua sudah berpindah dan mungkin saja mereka sedang dihukum. Dirinya? Dihukum pun belum, bagaimana bisa menikmati kedamaian? Sekali-dua kali dia berpikir, mungkin penyesalan itulah hukumannya.

Dia menarik napas, bersamaan, seseorang menyanyi sambil melintas di belakang.

England menoleh.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Seychelles. Alis Seychelles meninggi. Tangannya. keduanya, erat menggenggam sebuah kelapa.

"England-san?" dia menghampiri sambil mengulum sedotan. Bunyi air kelapa yang disedot jadi nyaring di teras samping yang sepi itu.

"Pergilah," England berpaling.

Seychelles bandel. Ditengoknya wajah England. "Kau kelihatannya sedang sakit."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," England menutup wajahnya lagi. Dia menggeleng pelan.

Seychelles mengambil jalan memutar. Lalu duduk di samping England, dengan kelapa masih setia di pangkuan.

England menyerah. Dia menggosok wajahnya lalu menoleh. "Kau, kenapa keluar?"

"Aku baru saja dari halaman belakang."

"... Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?"

"Cuma jalan-jalan cari angin segar," sekali lagi dia menyedot, "Aku kurang suka bau wine. Di dalam semua orang minum itu."

"Menjauhlah. Aku sedang bau wine."

"Tapi kau sedang bersedih."

England berdecak, "Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Seychelles mendongak. Langit musim gugur sepertinya kurang bersahabat lagi. Dia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. "Ah, tidak ada bintang-bintang," dia tak mengacuhkan perintah England. "Kalau aku pergi, tidak ada yang menemanimu, hm?"

Seychelles dan pemikiran kekanakannya; England tertawa sarkastis. Kepolosannya itu tak bisa dia identifikasi benar atau palsu.

"Karena itu, aku boleh, ya, tetap di sini?"

England menggeleng sambil memijat keningnya. Sepertinya dia terjebak dan tidak bisa pergi lagi. Ya sudahlah, jebakannya juga suatu keburukan yang salah. Perempuan sepolos itu bisa menciptakan suatu realita yang tidak bisa dia mengerti mengapa. Realita di mana dia tidak bisa pergi ketika dia sudah ditemani. Sama tidak mengertinya ia pada penyesalan.

"Seseorang menyakitimu?"

England tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menutup mata dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Seychelles. Seychelles tersentak, tapi dibiarkannya saja. Dan dia meminum air kelapanya lagi. Perlahan dia mulai tersenyum, ketika merasakan rambut England mulai menggelitik lehernya.

"Seychelles."

"Yaaa?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan waktu kau menyesal?"

"Mmmm," Seychelles mencoba merebahkan kepalanya di atas kepala England. Suatu ide iseng saja, karena dia rasa itu menarik. Memang benar, dia betah. "Menyesal, ya? Aku akan meminta maaf pada diriku sendiri."

"Pada dirimu sendiri?" England tak bisa menahan geli. Geli sarkastis untuk dirinya yang menyedihkan. "Kenapa harus pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Karena aku sudah menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan terus-terusan mengingat itu. Kesalahan 'kan memang biasa terjadi. Harusnya aku bisa berhenti mengingatnya untuk sementara ... lalu berjalan lagi. Supaya aku mendapat hal-hal lain yang menyenangkan dan memperbaiki itu semua!" Seychelles tersenyum gembira dan menghabiskan air kelapanya dengan cepat.

England menenggelamkan wajahnya di persimpangan leher dan pundak Seychelles. Tangannya mencari kenyamanan di pinggang gadis itu. Dia tertawa; lagi dan lagi. Tawa pelan yang miris.

"Kalau kesalahannya besar?"

"Maka aku akan melakukan hal-hal besar untuk menutupinya!"

England berhenti tertawa. Lalu diam. Lama. Sampai tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi di antara mereka. Berujung pada England yang mendongak karena dia merasa kepalanya berat dan dia mendengar suara napas yang teratur. Dia pegang kepala Seychelles ketika dia mundur.

"Dasar kau. Cepat sekali tertidur," England menggeleng-geleng. Lalu menarik Seychelles untuk berbaring di pangkuannya saja. Tetapi udara malam sepertinya bukan sahabat yang baik untuk Seychelles dan gaun pestanya yang cuma selutut. Dan penutup lengan yang hanya seujung lebih panjang dari bahu. Dia mengangkat Seychelles. Tak peduli pada matanya yang masih basah. Dia telah selesai mengumpulkan apa yang hancur di dalam dirinya dan Seychelles pun telah tunai membantu merekatkannya kembali dengan kata-katanya,

England berlalu cuek di samping America, hanya bergumam seperti menggerutu, "Hoi America, pinjam salah satu kamarmu untuknya."

America berbalik dan terkekeh, "Yang paling ujung, ya. Yang itu tempat tidurnya paling luas. Enak dipakai. Pastikan kau menguncinya kalau kau berniat untuk bersenang-senang dengannya!"

"Tch," memilih untuk tidak peduli, England menaiki tangga dengan santai. Mana America mau tahu dengan sanggahannya. Anak itu pasti akan terus-terusan meledeknya.

England membiarkan pintu tak tertutup. Dia merebahkan Seychelles pelan-pelan. Sprei putih begitu kontras dengan gaun hitam Seychelles dan pengikat warna silver untuk rambut panjangnya. Dia mempertimbangkan apakah selimut harus digunakan. _Ah, mungkin iya_. Tapi dia tak kunjung bergerak. Seolah helai-helai rambut yang harus disingkirkan dari wajah Seychelles terlalu banyak. Dia menyingkirkan semuanya bahkan poni Seychelles pun dia tata sebisa mungkin. Bermain seolah ini kali pertama untuknya.

"Setidaknya kau sudah belajar memperlakukan wanita dengan baik, ya."

England spontan berbalik dan meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

France tertawa tanpa suara. "Yah, setidaknya kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang baik pada wanita. Bukan membunuhnya."

England membuang muka, "Aku—"

"Ya, ya, minta maaf. Ya, aku mengerti. Aku memaafkanmu. Lagipula, sudah hampir enam ratus tahun berlalu. Aku dan _dia_ memang berbeda, jadi bagaimanapun caranya kami tidak bisa bersatu sampai sekarang," France mengangkat bahu. "Dan sebenarnya bukan kau yang melakukannya. Walaupun orang-orangmu juga bisa berarti '_kau'_."

"Kita bicara di luar saja," England berdiri dan menghadap France. "Aku tidak mau membangunkannya," dia mengarahkan jempolnya ke balik punggung.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi. Temani saja dia," France beranjak dari bingkai pintu sambil mengendikkan dagu. "Lebih juga tidak apa-apa," dia mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Mungkin kali ini bukan topeng. Kulit sesungguhnya.

Kalau bisa pun England pasti sudah melempar sepatunya. Tetapi dia menahan demi Seychelles. Ketika France pergi, dia berbalik sebentar. Mencium kening Seychelles sambil mengutarakan _terima kasih_ yang lebih samar dari angin yang malu-malu.

Ia keluar dari kamar, siap melakukan hal-hal besar.

**end.**

* * *

><p>AN: peristiwa pembakaran Jeanne adalah tahun 1431 ... so it means that almost 600 six years has been passed, right?

—dan saya demen menulis soal para lelaki yang diam-diam rapuh /digaplok


End file.
